The present application relates to a Hi-Fi headphone, in particular, relates to a tube Hi-Fi headset with a built-in pentode vacuum tube and battery circuit design for sound augmentation and enrichment.
Note that the points discussed below may reflect the hindsight gained from the disclosed inventions, and are not necessarily admitted to be prior art.
Headphones are commonly utilized accessories as audio output for numerous electronic products. Today's developments in digital electronic technology continue to include designs of electronic products that are equipped for headphones as listening devices for outputting audio signal. Because of the size and weight limitations, current headphone designs do not provide particularly good sound quality. Sound and music enthusiasts may not be able to use headphones alone to listen to their audio devices. Instead of the typical two-way connection between audio device and listening device, enthusiasts may need to plug in a 3rd party device for three-way connection, such as a mini pre-amplifier, to ensure that they are hearing high-quality sound.
Many of these external amplifiers utilize semiconductor transistor amplification, these transistors lead to signal distortion and sometimes signal delay. Some of these enthusiasts prefer vacuum tube amplifiers instead of transistors for the reason that vacuum tubes produce a more authentic and high quality sound. Yet vacuum tube technology is predominantly utilized in large amplifiers.
Battery size and power consumption is a real concern in headphone design that requires compact size and light weight. Providing Hi-Fi headphone with sound enriched by a vacuum tube amplifier thus remains a challenge in the headphone industry. The CN 2041194420 and CN 202696845U describe a headset design with vacuum tube power. But these disclosures utilize old diode or triode vacuum tubes and as a result, have limited sound quality improvement. The consumption of battery also limits their use.
There is a need for improvement in headsets that provides vacuum tube-enriched sounds.